bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM21: Uwolnienie
- Mistrzu - powiedziała wysoka, zakapturzona postać w masce i czarnym płaszczu, który zakrywał cały ubiór - Wyczuwam znajome zaburzenie mocy, to on? - Tak - odparł Oroshu siedząc na tronie z ciemności - Niedługo zemścimy się na ludziach za to, co się nam przytrafiło, a później na Turtorach i tym Karabasie, będzie cierpiał - Wielki Cyrusie - wysapał kamienny, sześcioramienny strażnik, który właśnie wpadł do sali całkowicie zbudowanej ciemności. Widać było jednie drewniany stół, o który prawie walnął, gdyby nie pomoc zamaskowanego. - OROSHU! Parszywa świnio - podbuzował się ifryt - Jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz na mnie Cyrus, to własnoręcznie wyrwę ci jelito i cię nim uduszę - Tak jest, Oroshu! - odparł kamienny wojownik, wstając - Ale mam złe wiadomości, Lunarion stał się śmiały, wraz z tym przybyszem urpowadzili Paravosa - Lebiody - rzucił przywódca - Skoro ten błyszczyk bije was tak łatwo jak worek kartofli, odpuście - Hę? Nie rozumiem, mistrzu - zdziwił się zamaskowany - Apocalipsus nas stąd wyciągnie w przeciągu kilku godzin - wyjaśniał Cyrus - Będziemy potrzebowali całej naszej siły, aby się przebić, na pewno Rada Ośmiu depcze mu po piętach i nie pozwoli, aby miał jakieś wsparcie - Teraz rozumiem, oszczędzamy energię - Tak tak, ale co z Paravosem? - spytał Destinoter - To proste, ten wymiar utrzymywany jest przez moją esencję życiową - dodał Oroshu - W trakcie otworzenia szczeliny, dostanę dostęp do świata ożywionego, dzięki któremu odzyskam dostęp do moich mocy. Za ich pomocą wyciągnę stąd Paravosa. Cicho! Od razu odpowiem na twoje pytanie, Destionoterze. Lunarion nie będzie pilnował Paravosa, bo także będzie chciał się uwolnić - Szefie, masz łep - przyznał zausznik. Cyrus jednak się zdenerwował. Zacisnął dłonie na tronie, a jego prawa ręka, Raul Adamtos, jedną ręką złapał za szyję współpracownika i rzucił nim w stół, który stał w pokoju ifryta. Zanim zdołał wstać, zamaskowany przycisnął mu głowę, stojąc na niej - Co zrobiłem? - Masz mi okazywać szacunek, zrozumiałeś? - zapytał zarządca czarnej sfery. Ten jednak nic nie odpowiadał - Jak śmiesz milczeć, gdy zadałem ci pytanie? Raul, wsadź go do nieskończonej dziury, niech przemyśli swoje podejście. Oczy Raula zaświeciły się na czerwono. Nagle kamienny wojownik stracił możliwość ruszania ciałem. Wziął go na ramię i posłuszenie wyszedł z sali. Tymczasem w czeluści czarnej sfery, Lunarion i Koth pilnowali Paravosa, który był otoczony przez złotą energię. Nie pozwalała mu się ruszać, a sama przypominała łańcuch. - Imponujesz mi swoim zmysłem - zaczął nagle Lunarion - Z drugiej strony, skoro tutaj się znalazłeś, to musiałeś być silnym przeciwnikiem dla Apocalipsusa - Powiedzmy, po prostu korzystałem z trików, dzięki którym on nie miał ze mną szans - wyjaśnił chłopak - Jaka jest sytuacja? - Demon został uwolniony, Rada Ośmiu rozbiła się od wewnątrz, trzeci Nighterus nie żyje - Czy was już to reszty pokiełbasiło? - podbuzował się bakugan - Nie po to zakładałem organizację do wspomagania Nighterusa, żebym dowiadywał się, że nie żyje - Tak, ale ciągle demony nie zaatakowały, zatem to nie możliwe, aby nie żył, może przekazał swoją esencję kolejnej osobie? - zasugerował lider obecnej Rady Ośmiu - To nie możliwe, aby utworzyć specjalny kanał do przesyłu, trzeba opanować najwyższy poziom - powiedział Lunarion - Inuictus jest młody, niedoświadczony, nie ma szans, przepraszam, nie miał, ale skoro jest prawdą, że najeźdzy jeszcze nie wrócili, to znaczy tylko jedno, on żyje w ukryciu i czeka na odpowiedni moment. - Mam pytanie Lunarionie, skoro jesteś jedną z najstarszych osób na Ziemi - odezwał się Paravos - O co chodzi? - Jak zginął Elrath? Nikt o tym nic nie mówi - Racja - zgodził się Koth - Zatem usiądźcie wygodnie, bo to dość długa historia - zaczął bakugan - Elrath był mistrzem mocy, a ja mistrzem miecza. On bez problemu opanowywał każde zaklęcia i tworzył swoje, syntezując ze sobą najpotężniejsze jakie znał, ja natomiast wykorzystywałem wiedzę runiczną do tworzenia niezniszczalnego i najpotężniejszego oręża. Pewnego dnia pojawił się niejaki Kserton, potężny mag. Rzucił nam wyzwanie. Przyjęliśmy je. Przybyliśmy na miejsce, gdzie miała się odbyć nasza walka, jednakże on się nie stawił. Gdy wracaliśmy do naszego domu, było tam wielu wściekłych na nas ludzi. Podczas gdy my na niego czekaliśmy, on bezkarnie zabijał, mordował i palił... - I co się stało? - dopytał Koth - Elrath poprzysiągł wytropić go i zabić za ten czyn - odparł Lunarion - I? - pytali dalej - I od razu wyruszył jego śladem - kontynuował złoty rycerz - Nie zdołałem go znaleźć. Gdy wrócił, było coś nie tak, co prawda, nadal wyglądał jak Elrath, emanowała z niego moc Elratha, ale coś było nie tak, chociaż zignorowałem to odczucie na kilka tysięcy lat. Później zaatakowali nas Najeźdzcy, oddałem Elrathowi moje Oko Feniksa, a sam poddałem się zamianie w bakugana. Z tą pomocą o dziwo udawało nam się powstrzymywać naszych wrogów przez długi okres czasu, jednak pewnego dnia postanowił walczyć sam na sam z przywódzcą Najeźdzców. W trakcie tej walki, próbował wessać jego całą moc i potężne ciało. Jednak pewien z obserwatorów, zarzucił pieczęć, która zabiła ich obydwu. Gdyby nie to, że nagle przybył pewien dawny przyjaciel, już Ziemia by przestała istnieć... Tymczasem w normalnej sferze walka toczyła się nadal. Apocalipsus i BakuGalaxy wraz z Orlando szukali klucza, mogącego otworzyć wieżę z posągiem Kapciosa. Gotfryd chodził po mieście zwalczając coraz to większe zastępy nieumarłych, aż w końcu dotarł do trójki dawnych radnych, którzy zastanawiali się co zrobić z Pactusem. - Gotfryd! - krzyknął Zerox na powitanie z uśmiechem - Jak tam leci? - Ciekawie, naprawdę - odparł ironicznie Gotfryd, podchodząc do swoich dawnych towarzyszy - Bez przerwy przedzierałem się przez hordy nieumarłych, tylko po to, żeby nagle wstali i dalej mnie denerwowali - Ale przynajmniej jesteś wśród swoich - wtrącił się Dortmund dodając optymistyczne hasło - W sumie racja - przytaknął i usiadł przy Gejszy i Zeroxie. Dortmund natomiast dbał o to, aby Pactus nie mógł wstać - Wiecie co? Zrobiliśmy głupotę, ale to nie powód, aby się mazgaić. Rada Ośmiu nie może zginąć, powinniśmy się ponownie połączyć - Zatem powinniście się spieszyć - odezwał się nagle Pactus - O co ci chodzi? - zapytali - Apocalipsus nie potrzebuje pełnej mocy, albo Oculus Mundi, aby wygrać - zaczął tłumaczyć - On oszukał was wszystkich, jego planem jest najpierw wymęczyć powoli wszystkich rywali, a dopiero później zdobyć Oko Świata - Jak planuje to zrobić? - dopytywał Gejsza - Korzysta z najnowszych technologii - mówił dalej - Buduje w największych miastach świata przekaźniki, a następnie kamufluje zaklęciem iluzji. Mają one za zadanie przesłać jego zaklęcia na wszystkich ludzi jednocześnie. Zaklęcia te mają za zadanie osłabiać. Dzięki kilku satelitom, które ukradł, kontroluje łączność światową i zna ruchy wszystkich. Dodatkowo bez problemu potrafi wyśledzić swoich wrogów, ale do tego jest mu potrzebny Cyrus, gdyż te zaklęcia go wyczerpują. - Czyli jeśli kiedykolwiek będziemy mieli szansę na pokonanie go to właśnie teraz - stiwerdził Zerox - Dokładnie - Czemu nam to wszystko mówisz - zapytał Gejsza - Jest na mnie nałożone Geas, mam robić to co mi każe Executia - tłumaczył tytan - Ale jeśli czegoś mi nie zabroni, to mogę to robić. Poddałem się jedynie ze strachu, teraz tego żałuję. Natomiast BakuGalaxy nie ustawało w wysiłkach, szukając klucza. Byli bardzo wytrwali i robili wszystko, aby go znaleźć, jednak Peter musiał popsuć nadzieję, aby można było się szybko przegrupować. - Słuchajcie - przerwał poszukiwania Evans - Co jest? - spytał Dansa - Chyba nie musimy już szukać klucza - stwierdził pokazując na wielki wybuch w miejscu, gdzie leżał Posąg Kapciosa - Takie fajerwerki to chyba tylko kiedy potężna istota uwalnia nadmiar energii, a następnie wchłania cały Nagle Dragneel zaczął się śmiać. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę niewiedząc co się dzieje, ten jednak nie przestawał. W końcu padł na ziemię kontynuując czynność. - Adi? - przeraziła się Maja - O co ci chodzi? - eeeeee - zaczął się zastanawiać Adi - No ten, tego. Nie mogłem się wybrać bez Kwaśnego. Owy chłopak znajdował się przed drzwiami do wieży, w której była statuetka szukana przez Kapciosa. Był cały w sadzy, a wrota były zniszczone. Wieża ledwo się trzymała, bez sporej częsci fundamentu. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, Kwaśny był powodem potężnej eksplozji. Katshamand zawrócił zobaczyć co się stało. Ogarnęła go wściekłość, gdy to zobaczył, próbował jednak zachować spokój. Zaczął podchodzić do chłopaka, ten jednak za pomocą pierda, przeniósł się do innego wymiaru. W tym wypadku próbował podejść, ale zielone opary blokowały dojście, gdyż okazały się magiczne. Chciał spróbować się jakoś przebić, ale zauważył lecącego Apocalipsusa, postanowił się więc schować. Kapcios nadleciał na swoich wielkich skrzydłach. Uśmiechnął widząc przedmiot, który mógł przywrócić jego całą moc. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex